


Far Away Love

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Growing Up Together, Letters, Love, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been shy when this had stared but he'd helped me blossom and find so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I don't remember whose idea it had been. Maybe my mother's since she knew how much I wanted to have a best friend but I was so shy in school. I'd never thought of writing to a complete stranger but the pen-pal thing seemed nice since I could talk to someone honestly about what I was going thru and make a new friend.

It began with his letter. I remember smiling as he went on and on about his school and how he loved sports. I wrote telling him about my lack of love for that and how some mean girl had thrown a ball right at my head the last time I had been at Gym.

We were always behind on eachothers news since mail was slow but I was always checking the mailbox and waiting for his letters. They made me smile and I'd started to be less shy because of it. I didn't confide in anyone like I did with Ben thought.

No one knew me as well. I didn't know if it was because I didn't have to say it face to face but I was able to bear all to him without reservation and he did the same. If I was honest, I loved him because of it. He was so far away from me but he could still support and encourage me.

This went on for a couple of years until his letters stopped. I didn't know why they had but I had been heartbroken for months. 

Life had changed after that, we'd moved and I'd started to settle into who I was. Making lasting friendships but my love life non-existent. I could blame Ben for that if I really wanted to but it wasn't his fault. 

I still missed him and wondered what had happened to him. I got home from work and settled into my couch to unwind as the weekend was ahead. I opened my laptop to check my email. I went thru my emails and heard the notice for an incoming one.

I went to check and I saw the name and subject line: Benedict "Is it you?" It was very vague and it could just be spam but my heart began to race as I hoped that it was him. That somehow he'd tracked me down as I had always been unable to find him.

I stared at it for a minute before I clicked the link and read the email. It was him, Ben. I beamed as I read his letter about the ordeal he'd been thru but he didn't explain why the letters had stopped. 

I replied to him, telling him how much I'd missed getting his letters and that he'd never been far from my mind. I couldn't stop the way my stomach squirmed. We hadn't meet but I knew that these feelings I had for him were something more than friendship.

He told me that he still lived in London and when I'd told him where I lived, he'd been overjoyed as he was traveling there soon. I couldn't believe that I was talking to him again but I was still a bit weary as we made plans to meet up.

I asked that he bring a letter he'd received from me and I would do the same as I'd still kept all of mine. When he said he had too and that they may be a bit worn, I smiled. 

 

The next week came by and I made my way to his hotel. He'd ask that I meet him at his room door. He'd sent me the number and I walked to the elevators to reach his floor. This place was very fancy and I felt a bit out of place.

Our lives had taken very different paths. He'd become an actor and I was an Office Manager at a nonprofit organization. 

As the elevator doors opened, I started to panic slightly. I stepped out onto the floor but stood there as I contemplated what I was doing here. We'd started this friendship when we were children and now we were adults. 

I shook myself from my thoughts, getting my legs to work as I followed the numbers until I reached his door. I knocked and I took a shaky breath as I heard movement on the other side of the door. 

It opened and I bit the inside of my lip as I came face to face for the first time with Ben. He was absolutely beautiful. His eyes a piercing blue with speckles of other colors. I didn't mean to look him up and down but my eyes decided it was necessary.

The phrase tall drink of water made more sense after looking at him. I went to meet his eyes only to find them skimming over my own body. I tried not to squirm as his eyes reached mine "Hi" I said, my voice low as I felt that old shyness creep back in as he looked at me.

He smiled before pulling something from his back pocket "Hi" he handed me the letter and I looked it over. It was so wrinkled and worn "Open it" He said as he stood there. I could see him shifting so that I could walk into the room.

I stepped inside and slowly opened it. He pulled out the desk chair out so I could sit and read. I thanked him before I started to read it. I smiled at the familiar writing before I got to the middle of the letter and I gasped.

This letter was the reason he'd stopped writing to me. He'd never sent it to me so I never knew. He was professing his love for me. For the far away girl that had stolen his heart and that he would never meet. I didn't realize I'd started crying until I felt his thumb brush away my tears.

"Why didn't you send it?" I asked after I'd read it and put it aside. I looked into his now sad eyes "Because you'd think me a fool for falling helplessly in love with you" I let out a sigh and reached up to touch his face "You aren't a fool. I fee-felt it too" I clarified as I looked at him.

He stood there watching me as I stood up to meet his gaze "Do you still feel it?" He asked as I cupped his cheek. I nodded as I felt my heart race as he smiled then leaned in close to me "May I kiss you?" He asked and my answer came in form of me leaning up and kissing his lips.

We both froze for a few seconds as our lips touched before we slowly moved. Our heads tilted to opposite sides as we kissed gently, embracing each other. I hadn't done this with many men but this kiss blew them all out of the water.

No other kiss had touched me like his did. It was everything that had been missing in my life since he'd abruptly left it. I clung to him as the kiss shifted and he took control of it, driving us both to breathlessness.

We parted, panting against the other's mouths as we looked into to each others eyes and fell deep into that feeling. No more words needed to be spoken as we both smiled and kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I listened to "Stay" By Lisa Loeb which is very random :)


End file.
